Walking into the Darkness
by Solemn
Summary: Sally and Sheila used to live on an island, but when Sheila is sucked into the darkness and leaves Sally with the keyblade, what will become of their friendship.


The wind blew gently through the palm trees on a small island. It seemed so peaceful, tree-house like houses scattered the island, while it looked like toy like structures surrounded. A young girl walked out of one of the houses, she had short shaggy brown hair. Wearing baggy shorts, and bearing a wooden sword, she trotted off to the outer part of the island. Her shirt ruffled as another gust of wind blew; she tipped her head up to the sky. "It's going to storm." She muttered, another girl walking up behind her, she also had a wooden sword. "Nah." She said pushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes, "Just rain, Sally. Looks like out adventure will have to be another day." Sally looked at her friend, "Really Sheila?" Sheila nodded. "Course." She smirked, "Isn't every day?" Sally ignored this, for it was sarcasm. "This island is just so boring." Her ice blue eyes sparkled, "We gotta get off." Sally stared at her. "But you…we've been here…since forever!" "Exactly." Sheila grinned. "We need change! Don't ya think?" Sally broke into a wide smile and looked out to the horizon. "Yeah, this place is kind of boring…" she looked back at Sheila questioningly, "Do you think we'll ever get off of this island?" Her friend smiled, "Someday…" she muttered, "I mean, who knows what we'll find out there." Sally nodded excitedly, and trotted over to a blown over palm tree. Plopping down on it, she swung her sword in the air. "Sea! Yes, you! I challenge you to stop us!" she yelled pointing the piece of wood toward the rising sun. "We'll find out sanctuary…and nothing will come in our way!" she yelled, then turning to Sheila, "Won't we Sheila?" she asked, tipping her head to one side. Sheila smiled, "Yeah…our sanctuary…"

Sally nodded approvingly. "It seems like soon. Something's going to happen. Maybe we will get off this island." Sheila replied, "I dunno…wanna do swords?" she asked with a gleam in her eye as she pulled out her weapon. "I'll whoop you again." Sheila grinned, "Huh, well I guess I can't back down." Sally smiled and lifted up her sword, "Just don't rough me up too hard…" she said, and Sheila laughed. Within moments, Sally and Sheila were locked in battle. But Sally paused, "What are we fighting for anyway?" she asked Sheila, dodging a blow. Sheila stopped, and faced Sally, "How about, if I win, I can share my dinner with Sami." She suggested. Sally blinked, "What…? Ok, fine." "Heh. You're so funny with your blank expression." Sheila told her. Sally's face suddenly turned into a frown. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sheila laughed, "Nothing…" she muttered, "Let's get back to out fight." Sally swung up at Sheila's head, hoping for an unprotected side. As Sheila's sword flew to match Sally's, she knew it didn't work. "You gotta try harder than that." Sally gritted her teeth. How the heck can I hit her? Sally thought. Sami's sooo cute and she knows I like him. It's not fair… Sally was brought back to her match when she head a pained yelp…or maybe it was more surprised…She looked up at Sheila to see a nick on her cheek with blood swelling up. Sheila brushed at it. "Nothing really…but what the heck is this?" She knelt down; examining what appeared to be an iridescent black-purple, lop-sided teardrop. "A stone?" she plucked it from the sand. "Hm. It's kinda cool, but you can't go chucking them at people." Sheila pocketed it and it started to rain. "Next time?" she said, tilting her head up. "Right?" Sally replied. "Yup." Sally ran into her house, her clothes clinging to her body, as well as her hair. She walked up to her room. Sally looked out of her window; it was unusually dark, considering the time of day. Rain splattered her window; Sally pressed her face to it. "The ocean…it looks so dark." She muttered, lying back on her bed. Propping her back on the pillow, Sally looked outside. A dark figure was looming on the shore; Sally sat up and looked out of the window. "Sheila…?" she thought, getting up from her bed and running back out of her house.

Out on the shore, it was indeed Sheila, but there was an expression on her face that surprised Sally. It was dark and the excited face, like a child in a toy store, and the wild look in her hair and eyes, made an eerie combination. Purple swirled around her and grabbed at a struggling Sally. "Wha…?" "Look! This is our chance! We can leave. Right?" The wind billowed around the two. "But where's Sami? I thought…" "He'll be all right. Com'mon! This'll be our only chance." Sheila held out her hand and Sally tried to reach. It happened so fast. Suddenly, the pool of black was gone and Sally clutched a rather large key. Sheila was no where to be seen, and the teardrop rock was left. Sally picked it up and examined it. Then little black critters popped out of the ground. Evil filled the atmosphere. "Sheila?!" she cried out. Only the howling wind answered her rugged call and she realized she was alone.

Sally grasped the rock tight as fear welled inside her. The things kept on surrounding her, "Sheila!" she cried, swinging her newfound blade. "Where'd she go...she disappeared…" she thought, dodging the black things, she ran to the small island off of the island. Another large swirling hole was there. This time a large black figure was standing behind it. Sally skidded to a halt, and stared. Its glowing yellow eyes were hollow, as if it wasn't alive. She let out a silent scream as it reached for her, she stepped back, only to find that her foot was sinking into the darkness. As Sally tried to keep herself from falling in, she struggled. But the darkness was too much; she became cold, and could see nothing. Slowly, she closed her eyes, hoping the feeling would go away.

"Wahh! Goofy! Wake up!" a frustrated magician duck cried. The big dog like knight yawned, "Wa'cher?" "It's the king! King Mickey's gone! He left a letter…" Donald pulled out a piece of parchment with the "Mickey" seal out of his pocket. Goofy scratched his head. "Gosh, he did. How do we find the key?" They looked at each other. "Well…guess we'll start at Traverse." Donald said slowly. "Right." And they went off in the direction of their gummi ship garage.

Warm slobber slopped on her face. Sally twitched and cracked open her eyes. A dog was in her face, tongue lolling, "It was just a dream…" she muttered closing her eyes once more. The dog pounced on Sally, and quickly awakened her again. "Ok!" she yelled, "Where's Sheila…and Sami?" she muttered, looking at her keyblade. She figured that she was down in an alleyway as she got up. "Where am I?" she asked, walking out of the alleyway and looking around, "What happened to the island…?" she found a little corner shop claiming accessories and walked in. A man around his forties stood behind the counter. "Hullo?" Sally approached the man, "Umm…where am I gramps?" she asked. The man frowned, "My name's Sid, I'm not gramps. What do you mean, "Where am I?" Sally smiled lightly, "Well, I was on an island, then a giant blackness came. Then I ended up here." She replied. A young guy walked up to Sally, "By darkness…" he muttered looking at her. The guy smiled at her, "You're back Leon?" "Yup. They're getting worse out there in the Second and Third District." "Figures." "So you're the keyblade wielder?" Leon turned toward Sheila, "Mmhmm." She replied "Why a kid like you?" he muttered. She frowned slightly, but ignored the comment. Leon gently, but firmly took hold of Sheila's keyblade and examined it. "It chose you?" as the keyblade disappeared, then appeared in Sally's grip. "Just what can you do?" Sally shrugged, "Don't know…" she muttered, swinging it around. "Really haven't used it yet…since…" Sally began, Leon frowned, "Your world got swallowed up too?" he asked. Sally nodded, "My friends disappeared…one of them got sucked into the darkness…" she shivered. Sally then looked at Leon, "Do you know where they are?" she asked, Leon shook his head. "I'm afraid not…" he replied, Sally looked at her shoes. "Where is Sheila…?"

"Traverse Town is where many people are living because of the same reason. They'll end up here if they're lost." Leon explained, But Sheila's not lost…is she? Sally thought desperately. "…so…now what?" she asked. Sid looked at her, "Why don't you go look around?" he asked, "May be one of your friends might be here." Sally got excited and hopped out of the door. Leon shook his head, "I still can't believe it…" he muttered. Sid nodded, "Me neither."

"I can't find anybody!" Sally looked exasperated. She searched everywhere available to her; two doors were locked. "Well?...now what?" she asked glumly, Sally walked back to the accessory shop…

At this same moment, Donald and Goofy arrived at Sid's and were conversing with Leon, who said the keyblade went out. So they walked out.

"You idiot! You threw the stupid stone at the wrong person!" a dark figure said enraged. "It was just a rock…geeze." Another said. "That was the 'hearts' stone! You dunce! You pig-headed person!" "Really? Thought that was just a myth…" "Errr…RAHH! Think I shoulda thrown it at you instead?!" The seemed figure cowered. "…noo…I wanna keep mine, thank you…"


End file.
